1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible steps and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible step assembly for storing in a drawer of a cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible steps is known in the prior art. More specifically, collapsible steps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,667; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,897; U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,040; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,767; U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,604; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,304.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible step assembly. The inventive device includes a staircase for ascending and descending from a surface. The staircase includes a first end and a second end. A drawer assembly is provided for pivotally storing the staircase under the cabinet. The drawer assembly includes a drawer that has an interior. The second end of the staircase is pivotally coupled to the drawer between an extended position and a retracted position, In one embodiment of the present invention, the extended position is characterized by the staircase extending outwardly through an opening in the drawer. The retracted position is characterized by the staircase lying in the interior of the drawer. A bracket assembly is pivotally coupled to the staircase for supporting the staircase in the extended position.
In these respects, the collapsible step assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing in a cabinet having a front wall.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of collapsible steps now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new collapsible step assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for storing in a drawer of a cabinet.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new collapsible step assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the collapsible steps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new collapsible step assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art collapsible steps, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a staircase for ascending and descending from a surface. The staircase includes a first end and a second end. A drawer assembly is provided for pivotally storing the staircase under the cabinet. The drawer assembly includes a drawer that has an interior. The second end of the staircase is pivotally coupled to the drawer between an extended position and a retracted position, In one embodiment of the present invention, the extended position is characterized by the staircase extending outwardly through an opening in the drawer. The retracted position is characterized by the staircase lying in the interior of the drawer. A bracket assembly is pivotally coupled to the staircase for supporting the staircase in the extended position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new collapsible step assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the collapsible steps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new collapsible step assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art collapsible steps, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new collapsible step assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new collapsible step assembly which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible step assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such collapsible step assembly economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible step assembly which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible step assembly for storing in a drawer of a cabinet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible step assembly which includes a staircase for ascending and descending from a surface. The staircase includes a first end and a second end. A drawer assembly is provided for pivotally storing the staircase under the cabinet. The drawer assembly includes a drawer that has an interior. The second end of the staircase is pivotally coupled to the drawer between an extended position and a retracted position, In one embodiment of the present invention, the extended position is characterized by the staircase extending outwardly through an opening in the drawer. The retracted position is characterized by the staircase lying in the interior of the drawer. A bracket assembly is pivotally coupled to the staircase for supporting the staircase in the extended position.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible step assembly that unlike the prior art, which employed movable steps to create a staircase, employs a staircase with substantially rigid steps thereby reducing the likelihood of injury due from one of the steps moving with respect to the other steps of the staircase.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible step assembly that, unlike the prior, employs a narrower staircase allowing to more compactly fit in a cabinet.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.